DMC: A devil's new journey
by Lady Odette
Summary: Several years after Patty began to live with her mother. She still comes by and bothers Dante. However, even though Trish and Lady may appear to know as much as they possible can about the male devil hunter. They know very little. As such a memory from Dante's past will be greating him as a new journey unfolds for the devil within.
1. Chapter 1

**DMC: A devil's new battle**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**DISCLAIMER:** _'I don't own Devil May Cry but I do own the OC character.'_

**Information:** _Dante the well-known sundae loving half demon. This half-devil has come to terms with the idea of a human teenager hanging around his workshop along with two women who live to rob him just about every day. A change in his life occurs when a woman returns from his battle with Mundus who she is biologically related to. She may have no real obligation to her power hungry father but it doesn't necessarily mean that she's evil. She's changed due to the man she's looked up to ever since she could remember._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dante!" cried a young girl as she stood with her legs shoulder width apart. Her young frame was covered by a light pink top with dark blue skinny jeans under shin high black leather boots. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun with her fringe and bangs framing her delicate pale face. Her large blue eyes stood out against her features. She glared at the red vest cladded man on the other side of the large oak desk. As his feet was placed casually above his desk.

"What? I'm trying to get some sleep," groaned a wary deep yet smooth voice. A motorcycle magazine was placed on his face as he laid back comfortably with his arms behind his head.

"Don't you remember, you promised to buy me some new clothes," groaned the young woman.

"What are you talking about? You brought yourself some clothes just last month. You sent me the bill and everything," muttered a voice from under the fine pages of his favourite magazine.

"That was five years ago, you nimrod."

"Sorry, I can't help it, if I don't keep up with time."

"More like forget!" she growled with her hands on her wide hips.

"Whatever brat." Dante sighed and closed his blue eyes again. Attempting to return back to sleep. Hoping the magazine over his face would help with the light.

"Hey, I'm sixteen, you old man."

"Ouch! That's not nice." He removed the magazine from his face and watched the sixteen year old woman stand before him in an angry mood.

"Suck it up. You're a man aren't you?" The woman crossed her arms and turned away from her silver hair protector and friend. Over the years, Patty and Lady both wondered how he managed to stay looking so young. Lady took care of her appearance so explain why she looked so young but Dante. For her nothing came to mind.

"Hey I have you know kid. I look rather young for my age thank you very much." He placed his fingerless gloved hand under his wide and handsomely crafted jawline. A smile pulled itself upon his pale features.

"How old are you?" she asked turning around with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey! Hasn't anyone told you not to ask a full grown adult their age? It's rude," he said as he returned back to a sleeping position. With the dark and bike covered magazine on the table. His naturally white hair fall over his face, like thin sheet of elegant silk.

"So that's it. You won't buy me some new clothes?" she questioned even though it was more of a statement as she extended her arms out to the sides in a disbelieving manner.

"No, get lady or Trish to or your mother. I'm sure they'll be happy to."

"You're hopeless you know as always." The woman walked towards the door and turned back adding, "just so you know my mother is in England for the time being at a board meeting. That's why I asked you. Moron."

"Why don't you go yourself, you obviously have money, Patty."

"Cause I wanted you to guard me. Lots of boys have been pestering me lately. What do you expect me to do? I can't even go to a mall without them stalking me, staring at me or making inappropriate remarks. Honestly, your such a jerk sometimes Dante!" The young woman moved through the door disappearing into the outside world.

"Geez, kids are kids no matter how old they get," he sighed to himself and returned back to sleep after the door slammed shut. The bell rang throughout the studio with the reminder of Patty's angry departure. His mind fell onto a trail of peace and quiet he was sure to get some shut eye but his hopes were soon ended by the sound of an all too familiar bell. Dante opened his eyes and looked to see Morrison walking towards him. "What is it this time?" he questioned with a sighed as he closed his eyes again. Attempting to return to dreamland.

"A JOB Dante!" said his manager as he emphasised _'job'_ to the point where Dante opened his sharp eyes again his piercing blue eyes watching his manager from under his white veil. "What else would I give you? You're so in debt that it's unbearable. Even marrying a rich woman won't save you."

"Geez what's with everyone today it's like you're all out to get me."

"The only thing you'll get is nothing if you don't shut your trap and listen to what I have to say," barked Morrison as she moved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter. Placing a cigarette upon his lips and mouth lined moustache be began to light the toxic substance with his eyes closed. It was an action that his mind never seemed to forget.

"Fine. What do you have?" asked Dante as his eyes closed in preparation for what was going to make his mind wonder.

**XXXX-XXXX**

"That stupid Dante, all I have ever asked of him was for his protection but no he would rather stuff his face with pizza and alcohol. Than go lazing about like some cat all over the place. He's nothing more than a pathetic man." The young woman stormed down the ever so busy streets. Couples, men and woman passed her while the young blond just marched her way to the nearest boutique. She needed a breather, she needed to shop. To her it was the best relief of frustration. She stopped seeing her reflection in the glass of her favourite boutique. She squealed as she saw the mannequin and the latest fashion was displayed. "That's so cute! I have to get it." With that the woman ran inside the bell of the store chiming after her indicating her entrance into the expensive store.

"Well hello miss Low what can I do for you?" asked a female staff member.

**XXXX-XXXX**

"Wanna dance boys, let's dance." Explosions occurred throughout the streets of city. In a neighbourhood that was lined with bars, night clubs and strip clubs. Demons pulled themselves from the shadows as they attempted to attack their enemy. The side of the buildings that lined the dirty, smoky alleyway soon became to fall down. With that the demons were crushed and soon a large rocket was released from a knifed bazooka. Another explosion rang out along with the cries of the demons. "Huh, should have known it would be this easy." The woman watched her accomplishment with different coloured eyes. "What a waste of my time," she said to herself with a sigh as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Maybe I'll go shopping to ease the frustration." With that the woman with short dark brown hair mounted her red motorcycle putting on her helmet she then turned around taking off to her favourite boutique.

**XXXX-XXXX**

A woman with straight long black hair walked the streets with a smile upon her red lips. Her blue eyes shone as she made her way down a corridor or two. She walked wearing a shin high black slick dress and strapping heels. Two bouncers stood outside of a room she was headed to. "Hey, you here to see the boss."

"You know it." The bouncers turned to each other and smiled. She turned did as well. They pulled aside the glistening curtain beads that fell down. Motioning for her to exit she smiled and stopped turning to the dark large skin coloured man. His muscles protruded from under his dark black tight shirt. She placed at delicate hand on his face and smiled, "don't miss me too much handsome." With that she left heading inside. The woman made her way to a man dressed in a white suit sitting on a red leather couch; two women were on either side of the man one a blond hair the other with red hair.

"Well look who it is. Isn't it my favourite little girl?"

"Who are you calling little?"

"Finished already?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I."

**XXXX-XXXX**

"Dammit stupid Morrison, I knew he would bring me a job that wouldn't pay much and just when I was hoping for some big money." Dante turned and moved away from the dead blood demons in the large park. "What load of rubbish." He placed on of his guns in the pocket of his red long trench coat and headed back to the office. He looked back one last time at one of the demons; it was the one he killed last. The remembrance of his last words ran through Dante's mind. _'The mistress is here, we are to take her soul as our own, than we shall surpass her father.'_ Dante turned his back to the scattered area of fallen carcasses. _'If the woman is a strong as you bastards say she is than she'll be well beyond your reach,'_ thought Dante as he made his way through the iron gates rounding the corner and heading down the street back to his home.

**XXXX-XXXX**

"Artimis, you're back!" called a teenage boy from the black soft couch.

"Hey shrimp." The woman with long black hair walked to the bench and placed a bag of food down. "Why don't you come on over and give me a hand." The young man groaned at the demand and with her sharp hearing she looked over at him with a raised eye brow. "What was that?"

"Nothing," said the seventeen year old boy as he walked over to help his sister. They weren't really blood related but they grew up together. She was appeared thirteen, even though she wasn't time went by slower for her than say a human, when they first met and he was three. The little boy then looked up to the proud strong demoness. She couldn't help but have a soft spot for the boy. With her mother killed and him being an orphan they decided to stick together and travel around. That was fourteen years ago now.

"That's what I thought I heard. Now once you're done you can head out like I promised. My card is on the bench under the phone book. Don't go overboard. You can buy whatever you want."

"Can I buy a new car?" he asked in deep thought.

"I don't see why not you have more than enough on it."

"So what's the limit on this thing?" he asked questionable as he held the gold card in his hand and looked at it. _'Knowing Artimis she'll be more than able to pay off anything I spend on this thing.'_

"80,000. Spend any more and you'll be sorry Mr." Artimis gave him that amount to spend over the six month period. That would just about cover for everything he needed even if he or she were to get into trouble, with that money he would be able to get out and quick.

"I understand sis."

"Good."

"Now help me out will you."

"Kay, what will you do once we're done? You're not going to sleep again are you?" asked the seventeen year old teenager from the other side of the bench as he bent down and started help unpacking the shopping his adoptive sister had so willingly got because one he asked and two because there was nothing in the fridge.

"No. I'm going to visit an old friend."

"An old friend. What old friend?" he asked stopping his process of unpacking as he looked up to his adoptive sister who had a peaceful yet happy expression on her face. _'Who can possibly make the fearsome Artimis smile like that?'_ he thought as he stood for a few moments watching his room-mate.

"You'll know him when you see him."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DMC: A devil's new battle**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**DISCLAIMER:** _'I don't own Devil May Cry but I do own the OC character.'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Artimis walked down a street, in her usual clothing. Black leather pants, knee high leather buckled heeled boots. A deep blood red skin tight leather shirt and black leather jacket down to her down to her elbows. She wore some kind of silver utility belt over her waist. It held her small weapons while her other ones were concealed. She carried a large silver broadsword on her back however at this point it wasn't visible to humans only to demons. Her footsteps drew near to her destination. She aimed to head further down town but changed course when she smelt her target changing course. _'Just what are you up to my old friend?'_ she thought with a smile upon her blood red plump lips.

**XXXX-XXXX**

Dante walked around the corner and headed straight to Fredi's restaurant his favourite place to be due to his attachment to his favourite strawberry sundaes. The large building approached as his feet moved more and more towards his destination. The ring of the bell greeted Fredi and Cindy with his presence. With that moved towards a stool and placed his guitar case down on the ground. A strawberry sundae skited skilfully across the bench, before stopping before the devil hunter Dante in one fluid movement pick up the spoon that came after and dug in.

**XXXX-XXXX**

The woman with a black leather jacket and leather red top marched down the quiet street with a few passers-by here and there. She walked with a smile upon her plump red lips as she stopped finally reaching her destination. She stopped looking up at a restaurant with large green bold unmet hand lettered across a white billboard. She smiled walking up the stairs and making her way into the restaurant. The bell swung and her presence was known to the others in the room other than the man she was interested in. "Hello miss, nice of you to join us. What would you like?"

"One chocolate sundae please,"

"Coming right up, gorgeous," commented the waitress with a wink towards the dark haired demoness. With that she rolled off towards the kitchen the woman made her way to a stool by the bench next to the man cladded in red.

**XXXX-XXXX**

Dante sat eating his strawberry sundae in peace until a familiar aura emanated throughout the restaurant. The half demon smiled and began to eat his sundae slower as the figure moved from Cindy, the waitress and moved to sit beside him. He stopped a second and as the woman crossed her legs and turned to face him. He moved the spoon full of ice cream into his mouth and swallowed. "What brings you here?" he asked with very little curiosity. However, Dante knew that the women or should say demoness beside him knew much better, it was a demand.

"You, who else?" she purred as she placed a hand under her head and tilted it towards him. "Long time no see, isn't that right Dante," she said with a small smile upon her blood red lips as her light blue eyes pierced his pale form. He just smiled and continued to finish his sundae until a woman she met only moments ago with an orange star on her face and a happy aura set down a chocolate sundae before the woman beside Dante. "Race ya?"

"You're on," he said with a competitive tone and demanding smile.

**XXXX-XXXX**

The woman with short brown hair made her way into a well-known and expensive boutique. A woman addressed her as she entered the room. "Good afternoon miss, what will it be?" she asked with a smile upon her aging face.

"A white jacket and white short pants please, mine are torn," she said as she gestured down to her ruined clothing.

"No problem, just give me a moment, I might just have something here for you," she said as she turned around and scanned the area. "Follow me this way please." With that the huntress made her way through the boutique with the woman as her guide.

**XXXX-XXXX**

"Ah damn it, this just won't fit," cried a young woman behind the drapes of the boutique. She cursed at her sudden increase in weight. Lady and Trish told her that it was because she was growing her mother agreed with her.

"Miss Low… Are you alright in there?" asked a woman on the other side of the curtain.

"No I'm not is there this outfit one size up," she asked as she attempted to squeeze her way into the sleek black dress. Huffs and puffs fell from her pale lips as her eyes burning with determination. _'I will fit in this dress, if god shall help me or not.'_ The woman squeezed and attempted to pull herself into the dress. The woman on the other side of the curtain told her a while that the size eight was the only size that that dress was available in.

**XXXX-XXXX**

A sixteen year old walked through the mall unconscious of where she was headed. Without a second thought she bumped into a man. She looked up to see that the man was skinny and unattractive. She backed away in fear. "Ah… Sorry," she managed and moved around him. He caught her arm and she looked at him.

"You know you should be more careful," he purred in a dangerous voice that made the young blond's hair stand up all over her.

"Hey, let me go!" she demanded loud enough for anyone to hear but to her surprise the mall was suddenly empty and the once calm and coloured area was now painted in blood. Her eyes widened as she saw the man before her lick his lips. "Demon," she whispered wide eyed and with fear.

**XXXX-XXXX**

A seventeen year old black haired boy with piercing green eyes walked through the mall questioning what was required to buy with the money. A list was created in his mind as he attempted to knock them off one by one. His mind was soon halted by a cry of the word 'demon.' With that the room around him began to turn red before returning back to its usual form. His sharp ears picked up the fear in the sound of that voice and turned to see a blond haired teenager, in a pink top and jeans slowly begin to back away.

**XXXX-XXXX**

"You leave me alone… I have pepper-spray and I'm not afraid to use it." The sound of the small pepper expelling concoction made the men before her transform into disgusting sharp clawed and fanged demons with grey blotchy skin, their laughs echoed throughout the mall and with that every head that was present to finally see this all deal stopped and screamed at the sight of the demons. Men, women and children ran away from the three demons screaming as they went. The demon moved to place a hand on her when his arm was suddenly sliced; blood pulled its way uncontrollably to the earth as the woman looked up turning to her saviour.

"Leave," he demanded and the woman took off. He looked back at the girl once more and saw that she was younger than him by a year or two. With her out of sight his focus fell upon the low level demons. Who slowly began to back away. "What's wrong? You're looking for a fight aren't you?" he questioned with a deathly smile upon his pale face as his green eyes locked on to his weaker opponents. _'I was looking for a release,'_ he thought and launched himself at the demons.

**XXXX-XXXX**

"Dante!" cried a young blond who ran from the mall at full speed back to 'Devil May Cry.' "Dante!" she cried as she entered the studio layout. The red cladded man was at his desk talking to a woman with black hair he seemed rather content and she shook the thought from her mind. "Dante!" she cried again and ran over to him panting.

"Yeah, kid I heard you the first time," he stated with a moan. The silver haired devil looked at the teenager before him and sighed. "What is it this time some scary guy asked you out?" he mocked with a laugh.

"That's not funny Dante," growled the sixteen year old blond. Her large blue eyes full of fury while her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment, she calmed herself and got straight to the point, "Dante, demons attacked me in the mall and a boy saved me," she stated frantically, "he's endanger you have to save him," she pleaded as she moved over to the demon hunter before standing beside him. The woman with black hair just stood there watching the whole ordeal. She turned her head back to the door and the bell rang, presenting another customer.

"You mean him," said the woman that the human girl forgot about for a few seconds. She nodded her head towards the door and a boy with straight black hair and piercing green eyes walked in. The blond turned from the silver haired man and followed the woman with black hair's gaze. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the boy in front of her.

"Hey it's you," stated the sixteen year old woman as she pointed a slender finger at him.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked in a gentle concerning tone. Patty stopped her curiosity as she stared into his lovely green eyes, his perfectly clear face and handsomely sculpted jawline. Her face began to blush and she giggled to herself gently before composing herself.

"I'm fine, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said gently looking at her before closing his eyes and glaring at her, "but I could be better off wasting my time elsewhere," he barked. Dante looked at the woman with a small smile and she shrugged slightly guilty.

"What? Hey!" she barked at the direction the handsome teenage boy stood. Her hands clenched beside her as her face began to flush in anger. _'How dare he,'_ she thought.

"He doesn't look like he's endanger, to me Patty maybe you should wind down, you're obviously stress out from being the centre of attention all the time," stated the demon slayer casually as he closed his eyes again and attempted to go to sleep. The woman with black hair smiled and the boy with black hair just rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You old Jerk," growled Patty as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the man in red. "I'm perfectly fine and I'm not stress because of the attention I'm stressed because I was almost attacked."

"Not almost you would have been if I didn't interfere," stated the boy with a sigh as he crossed his arms, his face ever so unwelcoming, "after all, weren't you going to take him out with your imaginary pepper-stray?" he questioned with obvious sarcasm that made Patty want to slap him then and there.

"Since when do you have pepper-spray?" asked Dante with a smile.

"I don't," she barked.

"Now, Malice, be nice," stated his older adoptive sister in a motherly tone. He was about to remark at her suggestion but she gave him that look that said, _'I say what goes, don't test me or you'll be sorry.'_ Malice rolled his eyes and went quiet. Patty went quiet as well and her sudden anger at Dante and the Malice boy was becoming to fade at her new curiosity about the woman with black hair and her relation to the Malice boy.

"Um ma'am but who are you? And why do you know him?" she asked pointing to the boy adjacent from her rudely. The woman laughed and so did Dante.

"We'll I'll let you guys take it away, since this is your area of expertise, in the mean time I'll catch some shut eye," said the red clothed devil hunter with a smile as he snuggled, into his comfortable chair.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DMC: A devil's new battle**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**DISCLAIMER:** _'I don't own Devil May Cry but I do own the OC character.'_

**Chapter 3**

"So you two knew Dante before Trish and Lady met him?" questioned Patty as she sat on the couch sceptically regarding the two. "I don't believe you," she said as she pointed an accusing finger towards Artimis, "not until you prove it." Artimis laughed while Malice just rolled his green eyes.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" asked Artimis casually.

"Tell me three favourite or repetitive things that he does," said Patty as she pointed to the demon slayer on the other side of the desk.

"Is that all?" she asked and the young blond just nodded. "That's easy enough," said Artimis as she began the three things she knew well about the half demon, "he loves strawberry sundaes and developed the habit after he moved to his city. He's a powerful demon slayer who gets the job done even though he has no idea how to manage his money. On top of which he sleeps more than normal in a sitting position often because he needs to rejuvenate from over exerting himself or because he's just plan board." asked Artimis as she eyed the young blond who just watched her in awe.

"Nice to meet you," said the blond as she jumped up placing a hand on the coffee table holding out a hand to the female devil hunter. "I'm Patty Low."

XXXX

"Damn it what does it take for a woman to be able to fight a battle and not have her clothes' ruined?" asked the blond haired demon as she jumped high above the winged demon and released her blue lightning attack. She was wearing a green jacket she just recently purchased and was now completely destroyed. "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch," growled the demon slayer as she pulled out her two large guns and shot repetitively at the demon's skull as she successfully landed on its back. It was now unconscious and heading straight for the ground. A smile fell upon Trish's face as she saw that the demon was about to fall straight into a petrol station. With that in mind the demon slayer flipped from the demon and landed skilfully on the ground. An explosion occurred soon after her back was turned. It lit up like a beacon from under the afternoon light. Seeing that it was rather bright, the long haired blond woman pulled out her black shades and whipped them on before going on her merry little way.

XXXX

It had been several hours later and Patty returned home. Artimis stayed back with Dante to catch on old times. Malice being as bored as he was walked Patty home. "You know I'm not that bad at managing my money," said the demon slayer as he sat on his chair with his feet on his large desk.

"You want to bet on that?" asked Artimis from where she sat on the edge of his desk. Her legs were folded as her blood red lips curled themselves into a smile.

"No thank you, I already now that I'm bad at gambling," he stated with a sigh. "Anyway, mind telling me why you're really here?" Artimis held up her hands in defence at the devil hunter's words.

"You're right I didn't just come to see you," she said slowly.

"Oh, now I'm hurt," he pouted slowly Artimis just picked up the magazine from beside her and threw it at the devil hunter. He caught it as she expected and stretched out the magazine before placing it on his face. A laugh came from under the magazine as he mumbled from under it, "I was secretly hoping that you would just come to see me," he said with a small smile. Artimis felt herself flush under those words. The bell rang and two beings made their way in at the same time that Dante grabbed a hold of Artimis's hand and pulled her to his firm chest.

"Dante," she gasped at the sudden closeness.

"I've missed this really missed this," he purred in her ear as a gloved hand came up and stroked her hind. Artimis's face flushed with both anger and fondness. The two women that entered the shop stared at Dante's boldness. While Lady looked as though she was ready to beat him but Artimis beat her to him.

"Dante!" she growled and with that she slapped the devil hunter across the face. "For once can't you control yourself around me," she demanded yelling at the demon slayer as he held his face with comfort. The two female hunters behind Artimis just laughed at Dante being scowled by someone other than Trish. She only scowled him in a motherly sense not in a romantic sense Artimis did. Lady however, over time became more of a big sister figure always picking on Dante and robbing him of his money. Like a sister should, at times.

"I can't help it I missed you," he cooed towards her and she slapped him again. This time on the other side of his face, so at present the demon slayer had two red marks on his face. "It's only you… though," he mumbled under his breath but both Trish and Artimis heard, Lady however didn't she just laughed.

"Damn it Dante. You have total bad luck with women," she accused from where she stood with Trish.

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


End file.
